$\dfrac{4}{3} - \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{30}} - {\dfrac{18}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} - {18}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{30}$